Over Again
by ChicInGlitter
Summary: Beast Boy wakes up from an earthquake wondering what happened. Raven has a boyfriend, a girl with powers who becomes a new enemy of the Teen Titans, Slade is back- Wait. Since when did Raven have a boyfriend? Changed summary.R/R plz.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Teen Titans were all together eating lunch made by Cyborg, the robot. The leader ,Robin, was sitting next to his girlfriend ,Starfire, the Tamaranian princess. Across the table was Raven, the empath, who was, of course, drinking herbal tea. Beastboy the animal shape-shifter just came in from his sleep.

"Morning guys.", Beastboy said joyfully." Morning." the rest of the team replied.  
"And good morning to you ,Rae!" Beastboy said as he sat next to her. He looked at her and winked causing Raven to blush.

They then start to realize they were being watched by their friends. " Is there something you need to tell us?", said Cyborg smiling. Beastboy and Raven looked at each other then nodded. Raven started, " Beastboy and I are ..." Beastboy finished for her ," Dating."

Starfire squealed with delight. " This is glorious ! Friend Raven and Friend Beastboy are now doing the dating!" She jumping and flying around. Robin spoke " Starfire, calm down. They're dating not getting married." Starfire landed softly and went back to her seat.

"I need to get a book I'll be right back," said Raven as she flew out of the room.

But that was an hour ago. Beastboy dashed to Raven's room hoping she was safe. He opened her door finding only a book on the floor. He whispered ",No!."

Raven woke up sweating and bound to a chair. Her powers were useless. She kept shaking to try and get free.

" Having fun yet ,Raven?", her captor asked. " Guess you're wondering why you are here. Well, you don't need to know." He laughed at the so-called joke he made.

Raven rolled her eyes. "And I thought my boyfriend's jokes were terrible,"she grumbled.

" Shut up! It's time to do a little experiment.", the man grinned as he said it.

"What kind of experiment?", she questioned. Before her question was answered he jabbed a needle into her neck. It felt like her brain was being burned inside out. Raven was gasping for air. "Beastboy!",She called the love of her life's name hoping he would rescue her.

Raven's power covered the planet then faded. She then started glowing a pink light which faded away into the world.


	2. 2 Weeks

Chapter 1

_2 weeks earlier..._

Beastboy thinks to himself, " You have a chance with her. Be cool." He steps forward and reaches his hand out to knock on the door. His hand stopped and laid back to his side.

" Come on! What's the worst that can happen? Oh yeah, she could kill me!", Beastboy said aloud. He didn't know that Raven had heard everything. All of a sudden he heard noises in the room. He put his ear to the door to listen.

" Come on, Rae. He likes you ,don't worry.", said a familiar voice. It was Happy.

" What do you see in that grass stain anyway?",said Rage. "_Of all people."_, Beastboy thought.

" Shut up ,Rage.", said Raven.

A knock came from her door.

" What do you want?", replied Rude.

Beastboy replied, " First of all,Rude, I want to talk to Raven. Second, Rae, I heard eveything you said." Raven was silent. She then opened the door with her powers. Beastboy stepped in and smiled.

Raven finally answered, " I heard everything you said ,too."

Beastboy stuttered," Well,uh, ya see I was wondering if- "

Raven interrupted, " Yes, I will go on a date with you." Beastboy stood there wide-eyed. Raven continued, " Tomorrow at 8 and you can surprise me." She softly kissed him on the cheek. Beastboy still in La La Land walked back to his room.

He soon snapped back into reality. He shouted and jumped all over his room. He stopped when he heard a knock.

" Yo B, you okay man?, asked Cyborg. Beastboy replied, " I have a date tomorrow night!"

" What! Who would be stupid enough to date you ?", said Cyborg. He walked away from the door.

Beastboy smiled to himself. _Raven is so going to kill you!_


	3. Guess What

Cyborg went into the living room grumbling over what just happened. Robin looked over his shoulder and asked, " Cy, are you okay?"

Cyborg replied, " Yeah, man, just a bit shocked this morning. BB got him a girl and is going on a date with her tomorrow night."

Robin's eyes went wide as big a watermelon. " You gotta be kidding me!", he said in disbelief. Cyborg shook his head.

The door opened revealing Starfire with numerous shopping bags. " Who is kidding you, Robin?" she said questionably.

" We found out that Beastboy is going on a date tomorrow night.", he replied.

Starfire stood there in silence then fell on the floor laughing. Beastboy and Raven walked in seeing her on the floor. They looked at Robin and Cyborg with eyebrows raised.

Cyborg answered what they were thinking, " We told her 'bout your date."

Beastboy understanding said , "Oh. What's so funny about that?"

Cyborg said, " Face it , B, every time you go on a date, the girl dumps you.

" So! This one just might work out!" , Beastboy argued.

Cyborg shook his head, " She's gotta be very stupid." Just as he said that a vase broke. Everyone turned to Raven.

Raven lied, " What, it was funny." Everyone, except Beastboy, believed her.

The alarm rang making everyone jump a bit. Robin shouted , " We got a new one , Titans, at the Jump City Mall. Titans go!

Robin took his motorcycle , Cyborg with the T-Car, and Raven , Beastboy and Starfire flew. Raven was the first to get there since she teleported.

" Hey , Rae. I've been looking all over for you!

Raven turned around shocked. " Oh, boy ." , she said to herself.


	4. Old Friend

Raven turned around see an old friend. He looked to be about 19 and at least 6'0. His dirty blond hair seemed to glow from the sun's ray. His eyes were hazel and complimented his lightly tanned skin. He had a deep crimson robe with a black longsleeved shirt and pants with a red belt and shoes.

" Rorek ?" Rorek frowned , " Call me Rory. I refuse to have the same name as that dragon." His face showed disgust.

Raven replied, " Actually Malchoir was the dragon and put a spell on the book and switched the names."

The titans soon arrived with curious looks on their faces. Raven introduced them to Rory. " Rory is an old friend from Azarath. But why are you here?"

" I came here to check on you while I was here on Earth for the past month. This place isn't so bad. I don't see why Trigon would want to destroy it. " he said with a smile.

" Anyway if its okay with Robin maybe you would like to stay for a while? " She asked looking at Robin with pleading eyes.

" Fine. If he does anything against the law , he's going to jail." Robin said sternley.

Rory shook his hand," Thanks man." After that Raven teleported them and their vehicles to the tower.


	5. Paper Cut Drama

Raven spoke when they got home. " I'll be in my room if you need me." Rory followed after her her.

" I see you're into books now, huh?" Rory asked picking up books from her shelves.

" Ya, they're actually cooler than I thought they were." Raven answered. She crossed her legs and floated then closed her eyes and meditated.

Rory silently flipped pages in random books then he saw the book about Malchior. " Hey Rae, I didn't know you had that Malchior book."

Raven put the book in a box and locked it with her powers. " I wonder how that got there?" She shrugged to herself and continued meditating. " Ouch!" Rory cried in pain. Raven fell hard on her butt from the disturbance.

Raven asked with a hint of annoyance , " What did you do this time?" Rory showed mocked hurt in his eyes. " I got a paper cut from one of your books and now its bleeding. You got a band-aid?"

" Rory you know I can just heal it ? " she asked.

" Yes, but I never used a band-aid before." he replied. Raven raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

_Same old Rory_

" Ask one of the Titans. They probably have one." Raven resumed to her normal position.

Rory walked down the hallway to the living room finding Cyborg , Robin , and Beastboy playing _Zombie Battle _3_ . _

Rory asked cheerfully, " Hey guys, whats up?"

They all replied, " Hey , Rory."

Rory asked, " Can I try?"

Beastboy handed him the controller, " Here. Good luck with beating those guys."

Rory sat down oddly looking at the controls but shrugged. He kept getting attacked by the zombies and was the first one to lose. When the game was over , Robin and Cyborg patted him on the back.

Cyborg laughed , " There's a bright side though. You did better than B."

Beastboy shouted " Is this ' Make Beastboy Mad Day ' ? What did I do to deserve this?" He looked up to the ceiling expecting an answer.

After the silence Rory spoke up, " Do any of you guys have a band-aid ?" The boys looked at him weirdly. Cyborg asked , " Can't Raven heal whatever you have?" Rory answered , " Yes , but I want to see what it fells like to use a band-aid." The guys looked at him oddly. Cyborg cheerfully, " I'll go get you one bud." Robin answered ," I need to check on Starfire to see if she needs help with something." They hastily walked out of the living room.

" So, Rory, how long have you known Raven ? " , Beastboy asked casually. " Since at least three years old." Rory answered. Then he randomly asked , " So whats going on between you and Rae?"

Beastboy's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. " Um, well , ya see we are gonna go out , and um its supposed to be a surprise date and no one else knows." he said with rapid stutter. Rory nodded getting the point. " Oh so you want me to help you out because your friends don't know you two got a little thing going on." Beastboy nodded his head. " Well you're in look as soon as I get my band-aid. Come to get me in an hour and we'll talk." Rory exited the room.

Seeing he was the only one left , Beastboy headed to Raven's room. He knocked on her door. "Come in." Raven said softy. Beastboy opened the to find Raven sitting up on her bed. He smiled " Hey. What's up?" Raven smiled back " I just finished meditating." Beastboy asked , " Can you do me a huge favor and not tell the team and Rory that we're dating. I already spilled that I had a date ,but they're not gonna let you live it down." Raven opened her mouth to protest but instead agreed with him. Beastboy sat on Raven's bed and grabbed her hand. Raven laid her head on his shoulder.

" So what kind of date you want? " Beastboy asked. Raven looked at him , " I told you to surprise me !" Beastboy whined, " But I don't know what stuff you'll enjoy !" Raven sighed then said sternly " Anything BUT jokes !" Beastboy pouted, " Fine."

" Yo, dinner's ready!" Cyborg shouted.

" Guess it's time to go." Beastboy said plainly. They got up and headed for the dining room. " What do we have this time, Cy" Beastboy asked.

" Well lucky for you, I bought you microwaveable tofu burgers while the rest of us have some real burgers." Cy grinned. " Thanks." Beastboy mumbled. He took the box , opened it , and put it in the microwave.

After dinner Beastboy and Rory went to Beastboy's room. " So, what do you need help with exactly?", Rory questioned. Beastboy thought for a moment then replied , " Well, I need to get both of us out of the house without the others knowing." Rory wondered ," And how are you supposed to do that?" Beastboy thought again. He started smiling and slowly looked at Rory. "Well", he explained, " here's how it will go. You ask Raven out, and keep asking til she gives in. Then take her to the place we're going tomorrow and occupy yourself with something else. After the date you bring her back to the Tower while I come back from my ' date' ." Rory frowned at him and shook his head. Beastboy kept asking til he gave in causing him to have a satisfied smile.


	6. Date Disaster

" Please."

" No."

" Pretty please? "

" No!"

" But come on Raven ,it will be fun!" Rory tried to make Raven go out with him for his "date".

" No, Rory!", Raven yelled. " Why not ?" , he whined. " B-because because- " , she stuttered. She promised Beast Boy she wouldn't tell Rory tried to get an answer from her, " Because why?" Raven sighed with her eyes looking upward, " Honestly, I have no good reason so why not." Rory smiled , " All right. Pick you up at 6." He left her room.

Raven plopped herself onto her bed with her face on the pillow. "What did I just do?", she moaned.

On the other side of the door Rory smiled. He walked to Beast Boy's room and knocked. Beast Boy opened the door, " Did it work?" Rory nodded. " Phase two should start in three.. two..one - " A knock came from the door.

Beast Boy motioned Rory to get out. " Come in." Raven opened the door and sat next to Beast Boy on his bed.

" So about the date...," Raven started uneasily.

" Raven , you told me to surprise you." Beast Boy reminded her. Raven looked down at the floor then looked Beast Boy in the eye.

Raven finished , " Can we cancel it?" Beast Boy just stared at her.

" Beast Boy ?" Raven tried to get a response from him.

" Why ?" , he said with hurt in his voice. Raven felt guilty but had to tell him the truth.

" Rory asked me on a date , and I couldn't just tell him about us. So I said yes." Raven explained.

" You could've just told him." Beast Boy whispered with tears about to fall. Raven was at lost for words. She got up and walked to the door. She turned her head to face him.

" I'm so, so sorry." , she said then walked out the room then ran to her room and locked the door.

Beast Boy wiped his tears away, " Phase two done."

Raven was getting ready for her "date" with Rory. She sprayed a tiny bit of perfume on her chest. Then she brushed and styled her hair into loose curls putting a clip in her hair to make it look like a curly ponytail. Raven looked at herself in the mirror and admired herself. She grabbed her pocketbook and walked out the door.

Raven saw Rory walking down the hallway to meet her. Rory smiled, " Well jeeze. I thought I was was supposed to pick you up. By the way you look nice."

Raven nodded in appreciation, " Thank you." Rory offered his arm and she linked her arm with his as they walked down the hall.

Rory informed her," You might to bring your coat 'cuz it's raining outside." Raven teleported her black coat that when down to her ankles on her body. Same except his was shorter and it was navy. He was wearing a green shirt with a gray suit which made his eyes and hair stand out. They walked into the living room where everyone was giving questionable looks.

Cyborg was the first to ask, " Where are you two heading ?" Raven gave him an answer that wouldn't answer his question.

" Places." , she said plainly. Cyborg glared at her as they walked out of the tower.

" So where are we going?" Raven wondered while putting on her hood.

" You'll find out when get there.", Rory smiled. He used his powers to float their destination.

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch not even paying attention to the TV. He looked at the time and made his way to the shower because tonight would change everything.

" You brought me to a night club ?" Raven said not believing this.

" But it's a _teen _night club. Come on, it'll be fun." , Rory said reassuringly. Raven rolled her eyes which made him laugh. They walked into the night club and found some seats. The seating area had dim lights so that people could eat. The dance floor was flowing with lights with teens dancing with their partners or in groups.

" I'll go get us some food , don't go around dancing with other people, " Rory joked. Raven sat alone at the table looking at the teens. Too much into her thoughts ,she didn't notice Beast Boy coming over with the food.

" I got us some fries and a salad if that's okay with you." Beast Boy informed.

" Thank you." Raven looked up and her eyes went wide. " Beast Boy?"

" No questions til on the dance floor ! ." he said while grabbing her hand not noticing she still had on her coat.

Beast Boy offered," Why don't we take the hood of first." He took it off and was shocked by how beautiful she looked. Raven took off the rest of the coat and put it on their seat. Beast Boy couldn't help but stare at her in amazement.

She wore a black shirt with a black and purple striped sweater. Raven also wore dark skinny jeans with black ankle boots. She looked up at him and started blushing. Beast Boy offered her his hand . She hesitantly took it and he guided her to the dance floor. Luckily it was a slow song so that they could at least talk to each other.

" Why exactly did you come hear?" Raven asked.

" Well , I am supposed to be going on a date with you." , Beast Boy reminded her.

" Yes, but I'm supposed to be going with Rory. Where is he ?" she wondered looking in different areas.

" Over there with the red head." he pointed to the direction they were at.

" Okay, what's going on?" Raven questioned.

" Well when you told me to surprise you, I sorta made this plan for Rory to ask you so that when you got here you will be actually going on a date with me." He explained.

Raven stopped dancing. " You mean you were faking it the whole time ? Do you know how stupid that is?" She yelled. She teleported out of the night club into her room.

Beast Boy groaned at his mistake. He went outside and morphed into a falcon and flew to the tower. He walked to ravev's room and knocked on her door.

" What?" she said rudely.

" Raven , I'm sorry for tricking you. I didn't know you would be upset." he apologized. She opened the door.

" Well I bet you never did that to Terra?" she said rudely. Beast Boy tensed at the comment.

" Terra has nothing to do with this. At least I apologized for my actions and actually like you unlike Malchior ." He realized he made a big mistake.

" Don't talk to me about Malchior and don't talk to me ever again." she said then slammed her door.

Beast Boy went to his room and yelled with frustration. To take some of his anger away, he morphed into a gorilla and punched the wall leaving a hole.


	7. I Apologized before She Disappeared

Raven P.O.V.

I can't believe Beast Boy would do this to me. Why would he do something so stupid? Should I stay mad or forgive him?

What he did was sweet so I shouldn't really be mad at him. I mean, I did tell him to surprise me so it isn't his fault.

It is also my fault for not telling Rory and turning down Beast Boy. But then again he planned the whole thing.

Aaargh! I don't know if I'm mad at him or not! Beast Boy should be mad at me for bringing up Terra , but I'm also mad he brought up Malchior.

Sigh. Maybe I should go and apologize. I haven't been talking to him since that night.

End of P.O.V

Beast Boy P.O.V.

Stupid ! Stupid ! Stupid! Nice job Beast Boy. That was your only chance with Rae.

She should be mad at me for tricking her. I should have just taken her to the club myself. She said to surprise her!

I should be mad at her , too! Why did she have to bring up Terra? But I brought up Malchior. I shouldn't have done that. Now she won't talk to me.

I should go apologize anyway.

End of P.O.V.

Third P.O.V

Raven and Beast Boy nearly ran into each other.

" Look, Raven, if you don't want to talk to me thats okay. I'm sorry for what happened that night. I didn't mean to do that." Beast Boy said.

" I'm sorry ,too. I said surprise me and you did. Sorry for bringing up Terra." Raven said.

" Its okay. Sorry for bringing up Malchior. " he apologized.

" Its okay. What you did was ... sweet. " she said. Raven looked up at him smiling.

" So ... friends ?" Beast Boy asked.

" Well actually we can be more than friends. If thats okay with you." Raven answered.

Beast Boy smiled at her, " Why not." Raven hugged him and he hugged back,

Raven asked, " I'm going to get breakfast. You coming ?"

Beastboy replied , " I'll be down in a sec. I'm going to see Rory."

Raven informed him, " Hurry up because he's leaving soon." Beast Boy nodded and headed to Rory's room.

Beast Boy knocked on Rory's door. The door opened revealing Rory putting his belongings in his bag

" Did you say bye to the others?" Beast Boy asked.

" Yes actually. It was fun being here." Rory replied. He finished packing his stuff.

" Well , it was fun having you here." Beast Boy shook his hand. A red and white portal opened.

" Good luck with you and Rae." Rory said picking up his bag.

" Oh, its already starting." Beast Boy said.

Rory mumbled under his breath that went unnoticed by Beast Boy , " Not for long." He waved to Beast Boy as he entered the portal. The portal closed in the blink of an eye.

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

It was an hour before I started getting suspicious. How long does it take for Raven to get a book?

I ran out of the room hoping my girlfriend was okay. I opened the door to see a book on floor.

" No." I whispered. I called the Titans into her room.

" Do you know where she could of gone?" Robin asked.

" She said she was getting a book , and thats the book on the floor. Thats the last thing she touched. I can smell it." I told him.

" If she's not back in the next hour we look for her." Robin said to us.

The tower started shaking. We ran out of the tower and saw Jump City shaking to. I fell to the ground and I could have sworn I heard Raven calling my name. Then the sky was covered with black. It was Raven's power ! Then I saw a light pink blinding me and I blacked out.


	8. Boyfriend?

Beast Boy heard voices calling his name. He groaned opening his eyes to see that he was in the infirmary

"What happened?" he moaned. He tried to sit up ,but Starfire stopped him.

" Friend Beast Boy ,you must stay here and rest because of your injury." Starfire said with concern.

" We had an earthquake and part of the tower started to fall on Raven when she wasn't paying attention. You pushed her out of the way and part of the tower fell on you." Robin explained.

Cyborg finished, " If it wasn't for Raven's friend, Rory, you would have been dead. He protected you from being buried by rubble."

Rory walked up to his bed, " Glad you're up. You've been out for three days."

Beast Boy said," Thanks, dude. I really owe you one."

Rory shook his head," Nah. Saving my girl was enough."

Beast Boy felt like he got hit with a meteor. " Raven's your girl?" he asked.

" You have a problem with it?" asked Raven while walking in the room.

" N-no , I w-was just wondering. H-how ya doin' Rae?" Beast boy stuttered.

Raven looked at him with a raised eyebrow." Good. You?"

Beast Boy replied, "Good."

There was awkward silence in the room. A few seconds later the alarm broke it. Robin ran to the room

" BB, stay here and rest. I don't want you to get hurt."Cyborg said.

Beast Boy whined, " But I wanna fight."

" Sleep," Cyborg held out a needle" or I'll make you."

Beast Boy faked yawned," Well , I'm beat. Good luck guys." He closed his eyes.

The rest of the Titans and Rory headed down to the main room to see who they were fighting this time.

" Titans, Slade's back at the Jump City Clock Tower." Robin said with hatred in his voice. " Rory we could use the extra help."

The Titans took the T-Car to the Clock Tower.

" Whats so special about the Clock Tower?" Cyborg asked.

" I don't know, but we're about to find out." Robin answered


	9. Bye , Slade

The Titans arrived inside the clock tower.

" Nice to see you again Titans." Slade said standing on a rail above them. He looked at them and noticed Rory.

" So you got rid of the green one, Robin? He was very amusing." Slade finished trying to taunt him.

Robin couldn't take it anymore, " Titans ,go!" Slade's robots landed on the ground attacking the Titans.

Raven was finished with the bots she was fighting and flew over to Slade. She decided to rest her powers by doing hand-to-hand combat. Slade , of course, dodged everyone of them.

Slade hit her in the neck causing her to wince in pain. " You should really rest when you get a shot on your neck." Slade said.

Raven touched her neck finding a little bit of blood on her finger. Using this as an advantage, Slade kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground yelling in pain.

* * *

Beast Boy was really bored so he got up to get something to drink. He heard a yell that sounded like Raven and went to put on his clothes. Beast Boy flew to the clock tower.

He saw the Titans fighting Slade bots ,but he couldn't find Raven. Beast boy found her hunched over while Slade kicked her of the rails.

Feeling the adrenaline pumping inside, Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and caught Raven in his human form.

The Titans finished off the rest of the bots and were ready for Slade.

"Give up ,Slade, you're outnumbered!" Robin yelled.

Slade jumped down from rails and ignored Robin. He looked at Beast Boy and said," Good work Beast Boy. I knew you had it in you. "

Rory ran and started attacking Slade with rage. Rory punched and kicked him making Slade fall to the ground. Slade looked up at him and whispered," Only one person can hit like that." Rory kicked him in the face knocking him out.

The Titans stood there in awe. No one could ever beat Slade and now Rory just did. The Titans ran and congratulated him. Everyone looked at Beast Boy holding Raven.

" B , I told you to stay in bed." Cyborg said.

" But I didn't want to miss out. Luckily, I came at the right moment before she cracked her neck or something." Beast Boy said looking at Raven's neck which wasn't bleeding that much.

" What did he mean when he said ' Good job Beast Boy' ?" Robin wondered. Everyone thought about it.

"It was probably nothing. We should get Raven patched up and get some pizza." Beast Boy insisted. Everyone agreed and took Slade to the police and headed back to the Tower.


	10. Matrix

Cyborg patched up Raven's neck and placed her on the bed in the infirmary. While he was gathering the wires , Raven's eyes fluttered open. She sat up looking at Cyborg.

" What are the wires for?" Raven asked. Cyborg paused putting them back where they were.

" Nothing since you're up and seem perfectly fine." Cyborg said.

Raven touched the band-aid on her neck. " Do you remember giving me a shot on my neck?"

Cyborg shook his head. " No, but it doesn't seem to harm you in any way. Do you remember anything from the fight?"

" When I was battling Slade, he hit me in the neck and said something about a shot and that I should be resting. While I was distracted he kicked me in the stomach ,and now I woke up in this bed." said Raven.

" You would've been out for a week if Beast Boy didn't come to your rescue. The best part is is that your boyfriend kicked Slade's sorry butt!" Cyborg smiled.

" Wait Beast Boy saved me? Wasn't he supposed to be in bed?" Raven questioned.

" Yep. Now that you're up you can go see him and the others before he's given a shot to help him rest." Cyborg insisted. Raven stood up and followed Cyborg to the main room.

Starfire was the first to hug her." Friend Raven, we are happy that you are okay!" Raven chuckled thinking about how Starfire's hugs nearly suffocated her.

" Great to have you back. ",said Robin while hugging her.

" Glad to be back." Raven said smiling.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Rory laid his head on her shoulder and greeted her. " I missed you ,"he said. Rory gave her a peck on the cheek.

Raven looked at him," I heard someone beat up Slade today."

"Do I get a reward?" he asked getting close to her lips. Raven looked at how close his face was.

"Later." she said making him pout and letting her go. Raven looked at Beast Boy who was standing there twirling his thumbs. He looked up noticing her staring at him.

" How are you feeling?" Beast Boy asked.

" Better, but I'm more concerned about you. What you did was very stupid and you could have gotten more injuries!" Raven scolded. Beast Boy looked down in shame. Raven finished," Thank you for saving life."

" Again." Rory added with a hint of annoyance.

Beast Boy looked at her in confusion. He held out his hand for her to shake. Raven grabbed and pulled him in for a hug. Beast Boy hugged her back feeling a deja vu.

" Aren't you supposed to be resting , Beast Boy?" Rory asked not liking how the hug was a bit too long.

" Oh yeah. Here B. Eat these and you'll be knock out ." Cyborg said giving him some pills. Beast Boy took them and swallowed them.

" Raven, teleport him to the infirmary and use your powers to restrain him." Cyborg ordered.

" Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" Raven chanted teleporting Beast Boy away.

" Raven we need to ask you some questions." Robin said.

Beast Boy was laying down waiting for the pills to kick in.

" Psst." a voice whispered. Beast boy looked around finding no one there.

" Up here you idiot." The voice said in annoyance. Beast Boy looked up finding a girl hanging from the ceiling. She gracefully landed on her feet and walked to the bed. Her hair was pink,long and curly, with navy streaks all in a ponytail. The girl was wearing a white ripped shirt over a dark pink tank top. Her dark pink skirt came to her knee while her white leggings went into her boots, which were black. She was also wearing shades that had a pink tint.

" Who are you?" Beast boy asked.

" Gracie, but you can call me Matrix. I'm going to help you" She answered.

" With what?" Beast Boy asked confused.

The Matrix shook her head in annoyance," The blood on Raven's neck and why you can't remember anything that happened yesterday."

"Oh. " Beast Boy said.

" All you need to do is go the Jump City Jail and ask to speak to someone in Cell # 5867. Tell them you're the nephew. The prisoner will give you all the information you need. " she said. She started playing with Beast Boy's hair.

Beast Boy asked her, " Can I know who the prisoner is? Why are you playing with my hair?" He removed her hand from his head.

" Slade.",she said playing with his hair again.

" What do you need to know?" Raven asked.

" What happened?" Robin asked.

Raven started explaining the story. Robin started walking to the computer looking for the camera to the Clock Tower. He looked at the Tower camera. Everyone gathered around to look for something unusual.

" That's weird."Robin mumbled, "The timing on the videos doesn't make sense. Beast Boy left the Tower right after Raven screamed. Instead of pushing Raven off the rail , he waited. It's as if ..."

" Slade knew he was coming." Cyborg finished.

Robin made the video rewind to before they came to the Clock Tower on accident. Right next to Slade was a girl with pink hair with navy streaks and had shades on.

" Who is that?" Raven asked.

"Never seen her before." Cyborg said.

" Maybe the girl is a new apprentice." Starfire suggested.

" Thats gotta be it!" Robin said pounding his fist on his other hand.

" Where does Beast boy fit into this?" Raven asked.

The Titans thought about it.

" Slade !" , Beast Boy yelled. Matrix covered his mouth trying to tell him to lower his voice.

" Don't worry he wants to help. Well, he didn't have a choice." Matrix shrugged.

Beast boy shook his head," No way."

Matrix pouted her lips," Please."

Beast boy thought about it for a moment. He wanted to trust her, but he wondered if it was all a trick.

Beast Boy gave in," Fine, but don't try anything." Matrix smiled at him.

" You can't tell anyone about this. I need to give something ,too." she said holding out a needle , " Its gonna hurt so use this pillow to bite it." She gave him the pillow and started putting the needle in his arm. Matrix took a rock from her pocket and threw it at the window causing it to smash.

The Tower started saying," Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

" Theres someone in the infirmary." Cyborg yelled. The Titans rushed to the infirmary finding the girl working with Slade suffocating Beast Boy.

" Titans Go!" Robin ordered.

Matrix smiled and jumped out the window and disappearing in thin air.

" She's gone !" Raven gasped.

" Beast Boy is okay. Apparently she didn't suffocate him long enough." Cyborg said.

" She's still a criminal. Tomorrow we are going to look for her." Robin said with anger.


	11. Jail Visits and Threats

Beast Boy woke up and started yawning. He walked to his room getting ready for the task today. Beast Boy headed to the main room finding Rory and Cyborg playing video games with Starfire cheering, Raven sitting next to Rory looking bored, and Robin typing on the computer.

" Rory, can I please go read my book?" Raven asked.

" Don't you want to see your boyfriend win?" Rory asked still playing.

" You already won like 100 times." Raven stated.

Beast boy greeted," Hey guys."

Cyborg said," Glad you're back. Wanna play video games?"

" No thanks. " he said putting food in a bag.

" Where are you going?" Rory asked.

" I'm visiting someone." Beast Boy said. He really didn't want to answer questions.

" Who?" Rory kept asking.

" That's none of your business." Beast Boy answered.

" Why don't you want us to know?", Rory asked standing in front of Beast Boy, " Hiding something?"

Beast Boy walked past him trying to get to the door. Rory followed him grabbing his shoulder.

Beast Boy turned around and growled," Don't touch me!" His eyes were filled with anger which made Rory back up. Silence filled the room. Beast Boy walked out the door.

* * *

Beast Boy walked into the Jump City Jail where he met a jail guard.

" Hi , I'm here to see Slade." Beast Boy said to the man who was writing in a notebook.

" Are you a family member?" The guard ask still writing in a notebook.

" Yes, I'm his nephew." Beast Boy said trying to fit the words in his mouth.

" Name." the guard requested not even looking at him.

" Beast Boy." Beast boy said. The guard looked up at him confused.

" I don't have time to tell you my history, so can I just go?" Beast Boy said impatiently. " The guard went over to another guard whispering to him.

" Right this way," said the other guard. He took Beast Boy through 7 sets of doors until they finally reached Slade's cell.

" You have a visitor." The guard said opening the door.

He looked at Beast Boy, " If he tries anything just call us." The guard left.

Beast Boy walked in finding Slade chained from head to toe.

"Why are you here?" Slade asked.

" Matrix." Beast Boy stated.

" Some one call my name?" Matrix said hanging from the ceiling. She landed ,as usual,gracefully.

" So why did you ask me to come here?" Beast boy asked.

" Well, you need training and the only way to train is with him." Matrix said pointing at Slade.

" No way! Not gonna happen!" Beast boy argued.

" Please Beast Boy!" Matrix pleaded.

" Take off your glasses." Beast boy ordered.

" W-what?" Matrix stuttered.

" I wanna see your whole face. Take them off." Beast Boy ordered.

Matrix didn't say anything.

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed , " That's what I thought." He dropped a bag filled with food on the ground and left the jail.

Slade said to Matrix ," You should have told him."

Matrix said sarcastically, " Ya think."

* * *

Beast Boy walked in and slammed the door. He plopped himself on the couch flipping channels.

" What's wrong with you?" Raven asked in a monotone.

" Nothing." Beast Boy mumbled.

Raven let it go to make tea.

" Alright, somethings bothering you Beast Boy because I can feel . What's wrong?" Raven asked.

" Nothing." Beast Boy mumbled again.

" Come on Beast Boy, you can't fool me. Is it because of Rory?" Raven asked.

" No." Beast boy mumbled.

The alarm rang and the rest of the Titans ran to the main room.

" It's the girl we saw yesterday! Titans to the Shopping Center!" Robin yelled.

* * *

They reached the shopping center finding the girl floating in the air.

" Hey Titans!" Matrix greeted.

" By the time we're done , you'll be saying hi to the jail." Robin said.

" You could have just said hi. Anyway , I'm not here to fight. You see , all these buildings are connected to a bomb. I won't set the bomb off if..." She stopped.

" If what?" Robin asked menacingly.

" If I take a hostage." Matrix requested.

" I'll go." Robin offered. The rest of the team started arguing.

" I don't want you. I want him," she said pointing at Beast Boy.

" Well you can't have him." Robin argued.

" Then I'll just set off the bomb-" Matrix said

" Robin just let me go." Beast Boy suggested. He needed answers and this was the only way to get them.

" I-" Robin answered but was interrupted.

" Robin, we can't risk people lives!" Beast Boy yelled. He looked at Matrix, " I'll go." He walked up to Matrix and they disappeared. Robin punched a nearby wall furious while Starfire tried to calm him down.


	12. Time With Matrix

**Hey readers! Thanks for all the reviews ! At first I didn't know where this story was going, but now I do! If you didn't notice, I changed the summary. **

**Again thank you and enjoy!**

Beast Boy opened his eyes finding himself in a house.

" Where am I?" he wondered.

" You're in my house." Matrix answered. Beast Boy got up from the floor in a fighting stance.

" What do you want from me anyway?" he questioned.

Matrix shrugged," I just need to train you. Your figure doesn't look muscular. Eat some meat."

"I'm a vegetarian. I change into those animals you eat!" Beast boy argued.

" And you change into the animals that eat them." she reminded him. She snapped her fingers and a hamburger appeared.

"Eat." she ordered Beast Boy..

"No." he said while crossing his arms. Matrix started giggling but stopped. She pinned him to the ground trying to shove the burger into his mouth.

" Eat it!" She demanded but was laughing. He turned her over , this time pinning her to the ground.

" You eat it." Beast Boy said.

" I'm not the weak one here." She pushed him off of him and started throwing punches at him.

" Hey! Cut it out!" he shouted. He kicked her in the leg making her fall.

Beast Boy laughed at her but she disappeared. He looked around but couldn't find her. Then he felt pain in the back of his head. He turned around and started hitting her with his hands and she did the same.

They both felt hands grab the top of their shirts and lifted them into the air.

" Knock it off both of you." Slade said in a menacing voice.

" Oh, Slade, take the word fun from the dictionary why don't you?" Matrix said sarcastically. Beast Boy snickered at her joke. Slade rolled his eye and dropped them.

" Obviously you aren't paying me enough. It's bad enough I have one child." Slade said in annoyance.

" I happen to be 19 going on 20 this week. That really hurt." Beast Boy said in defense while rubbing his bottom.

" Aren't you guys becoming Titans this week?" Matrix asked with curiosity.

" Whats it to ya?" Beast Boy asked rudely but got a smack to the head from her.

" Never mind. We need to train you anyway so hurry up." Matrix stated.

Beast boy groaned but got up.

* * *

(Titans Tower)

The rest of the Titans watched Robin pacing back and forth across the room.

" How could I let this happen?" Robin yelled.

" Please, Robin, Friend Beast Boy will be okay." Starfire assured him.

" Yeah, man. Whats the worst that can happen?" Cyborg asked.

The screen turned on revealing Slade.

" Hello, Titans." Greeted Slade.

" Where's Beast Boy?" Robin yelled.

" Why he's right here." Slade answered while turning the screen to where Beast Boy was on the floor moaning in pain.

" What did you do to him?" Robin questioned.

" I didn't do anything." Slade said.

" I did." Matrix said turning the screen to face her.

" All I did was give him a burger." she shrugged. Something exploded in the background.

Matrix turned around and screamed, " I didn't know he would explode!"

" That was a machine!" Slade yelled in frustration.

" Then where... oh." Matrix said realizing her mistake. The screen turned off and all the Titans had sweat dropping from there head.

" That was..." Robin started.

" Weird." Raven finished.

" Well, we know now that Friend Beast Boy escaped." Starfire suggested.

" Cyborg, call all the Titans for a search." Robin ordered.

" On it." Cyborg nodded.

* * *

**All Right here is the new chapter! Hurricane Irene came but we only got rain and wind thank goodness. The only damage was my neighbors tree. It didn't fall on their house nor my dad's car. But I'll try to update ASAP. R/R plz.**


End file.
